Modern satellite communication systems provide a pervasive and reliable infrastructure to distribute voice, data, and video signals for global exchange and broadcast of information. These satellite communication systems have emerged as a viable option to terrestrial communication systems for carrying Internet traffic as well as telephony traffic. With the convergence of voice, data, and video services, service providers need to continually adapt their networks to new and evolving technologies, and yet retain interoperability with traditional telecommunication services. Given the maturity of traditional circuit switched services, integration of new technologies and standards pose a particularly significant challenge, particularly with respect to customer premise equipment, such as satellite terminals.
Once satellite terminals are deployed, obsolescence is problematic, particularly given the rapid advancements in communication technology. Thus, upgrade of a system or certain aspects of its services is unavoidable. In fact, it is typical that upgrades are performed several times over the course of the life of a system. The migration path for the upgrade needs to account for the ability to add new protocols, new messages, new information elements, and new code points to the system without adversely affecting the ability of existing STs to receive service. While existing STs may not be able to take advantage of the newer services, these STs should not be prohibited from operating with their existing services or be expected to be upgraded to continue to operate with their existing services.
One conventional approach to upgrading is referred to as “versioning.” Versioning conceptually does not distinguish between a major system upgrade (e.g., complete redefinition of system messaging and protocols) and a minor system upgrade (e.g., addition of messages or code points).
This concept of versioning has a number of drawbacks, making it an ineffective solution for minor as well as major upgrades. First, future advancement of ST functionality may be impeded. For instance, since later developed STs will have significantly better hardware capabilities, future versions of a common air interface, for example, may be able to take advantage of capabilities that currently are infeasible or not yet conceived. That is, upgrading versions of the common air interface would either limit future terminals to run software that is limited by current hardware platforms, or require customers to upgrade all of their terminal hardware and/or software to accommodate the latest versions. Neither of these outcomes is desirable, as the former deters implementing advances in hardware/software capabilities, and the later introduces costs that may be unwarranted, especially if customers are content with the functionalities of their existing terminals and services.
Another drawback with the versioning approach concerns management of upgrades, which may involve hundreds of thousands of STs; consequently, scalability presents a concern. For example, in a system in which two versions of STs exist, the implication is that no terminal is more than one version behind the latest version in the system. Thus, all STs at version X−1 need to be upgraded to at least Version X before Version X+1 can be deployed; further, all STs at version X−1 need software upgrades. Ensuring that all existing Version X−1 terminals are upgraded in time such that those terminals are not useless after switchover is a monumental task. Further, the versioning approach may result in an out-of-date terminal supply. Terminals that occupy warehouse shelves may become out-of-date by several version numbers by the time they are deployed.
Based on the foregoing, there is a clear need for improved approaches for addressing system upgrades while maintaining interoperability. There is also a need to enhance scalability. Additionally, there is a need to minimize obsolescence. There is also a need to minimize development and implementation costs. There is also a further need to interoperate with existing standards and protocols. Therefore, an upgrade approach that permits adoption of advances in hardware and software is highly desirable.